


Independent

by Miss_Fortune13



Category: Hetalia - Fandom
Genre: Brother and sister relationships, F/M, Fluff, Love, M/M, New Country, Please comment suggestions!, maybe popular ships, mep, no spoilers so not many tags, thanks for reading!, you're a micro nation
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-13
Updated: 2016-07-14
Packaged: 2018-07-23 20:39:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7479150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miss_Fortune13/pseuds/Miss_Fortune13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You are a new country raised by America- but America has his own problems. So you're left all alone (for now, at least). A teenage country, will you fall before you're not a micro-nation- or survive and become the next empire?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Pre chapter (backstory)

Back story of Bealana:  
Bealana is a island country claimed by America until the US couldn't help the country any longer due to its own problems. After some hard thought, America reluctantly let Bealana be independent.

It's history is quite amusing. Due to it being a new territory in 1882, U.K. And USA fought over it for a while. The US won in 1899, although the country had no quarrel with England (which English people visit the island very frequently), because the natives love peace. 

However, in 1942 the people of England, for reasons unknown, stopped visiting Bealana. Rumors arose during our investigation on this matter: some say the US threatened them, while others say the natives "tried to eat them". Many more rumors are spread, but those are the most interesting and most told.

The climate of Bealana is not very island-y at all. It gets all 4 seasons and is typically balanced. The oceans are a pretty light blue during the early summer before turning back into dark water.  
In winter, it typically goes down to 10° F.  
In summer, on the hottest days it usually goes up to 95°  
The humidity is surprisingly low.  
The economy is fair, not ideal but great for a new country. Most likely from all the support from America.  
The official language is Old English, however most natives don't speak it to each other. Instead, they speak English or American English.

Citizens (stereotypical) are:  
Kind: 5/10  
Greedy: 4/10  
Smart: 7/10  
Manipulative: 5/10  
Peaceful: 6/10  
Tranquility: 2/10  
Cheerful: 6/10

Nice place to live overall. Clean water, food sources, nice landscape.  
Age of country: 117 (very, very young for a country!)  
Human age: 17  
Human name: Beatrice ________(need to think of one)

*ok backstory of America leaving Bealana.*

Me and America are chill-axing in my room, like always when he comes to visit (which is about twice a month, plus calls. That's a lot for a country!) I love my laid-back, but loud big brother.

"Hey dude, Bealana? I, um, love hanging out with you and visiting and all, but dude, I came here to discuss some very important stuff."

Whut?  
Now that I think about it, ever since he came to visit, he has been a little on-edge.

I get up from my lazy- comfy position green Cotten chair (really comfy btw, I sleep on it a lot. Mostly while doing the damn homework England and America makes me do. But I forgive England cause he got me this chair).

I sit slumped in my chair, faking being bored with a grin on my face.

"No, bro, this really is serious."

What does he mean? He is actually going to be serious? I mean, I heard of some issues going on but if it has gotten this serious..  
I sit up straight in my chair, concerned.

"Bealana, I'm going to have to stop visiting you for a while. There are so many things wrong in my country I have to focus on, and I can't afford to visit you anymore. With the lame G8 meetings, terrorist attacks, health care issues, riots and more. If I visit you once, I will throw my entire schedule off, setting my country off. I'm really sorry bro."

W-what?! No!

I tried to imagine going without Americas protection and support.  
It doesn't end well..

"B-but what about the other countries? I'm not very big! I could die and-"  
"Woah dude, chillax! Listen, I gave it some thought and I realized something: you are pretty independent on your own. You had lots of guidance from me and That Limey, England. You'll do fine. Better even. Believe in yourself. How do you think I became independent?! I stood up for my rights by fighting like the hero I am!"

Oh God. He was trying to lighten the mood, but I won't see America again for a long time. And I'll be going completely independent. I think I'll be sick..

"So, when will I see you? Again?"

"I..I don't know. Not for years. Maybe decades. I will miss you little sis."

I tackle hugged him, even tho I pushed down the chair he was sitting in in the process.

"I'll miss you. I understand America."

 

"And one more thing, Bealana. I got you an allie. A weak one, but any allie is a good one!"

An allie? Thank god! Now I have 3! America, England and whoever this was.

"It's... Um... Sealand."

I pulled back and looked at him with a face mixed with sadness, shame and anger.  
S-sealand?! Of all the allies-

"Yeah I know he is weak, but you need someone to talk to while I'm not around! He can relate to you, become friends! He said he can visit next week!"

*sigh*

"I-I hope your country gets better fast, America. Call me, ok?"  
"I will. Stay strong lil sis."

*************some time later, in dream land**********************

 

Click!  
The photo snaps of a 9 year old (in human years) of you and America.  
"Tehehehe~! Selfie!" You giggle at Americas silly face, then you look at your smiling, front- teeth-less grin.  
"Amazing! Hey dude... Look at that!"  
You closely look where America is pointing in the pic.  
"Hey! It's Engwand!" You joke, remembering England telling you an embarrassing story of America.  
He ignores your comment and instead pulls you toward the unsuspecting brit.  
You three painfully crash into each other.

"Ow, you gits! How dare you-" he stops as soon as he realizes it's you and America.  
"Tsk, what do you two want?", Hiding his amusement.  
Arthur loves little kids (it's yours and his little secret now ).

"Candy shop!!" You squeal and grab their hands.  
Although the Brit and American don't get along all the time, they both love you.

"Candy shop!!" America yells back!  
England was to embarrassed to say anything.  
So basically, you have two guys. In between is a child. Two of them is yelling "CANDY!!!" And the other is as red as an apple.  
"Can you both please stop yelling?! I'm going to need a drink after this.."  
Isn't it nice visiting London?  
**********************************

I open my eyes with a smile on my face. Birds chirping, sun in my eyes.  
I remember that day, walking into CandyLand while watching England yell at America to not buy everything, "You git!"

My smile fades as I remember what happened yesterday.

America left. I-I'm independent!!

Well... What do I do first?

 

Please read autors notes!


	2. Chapter 2~Peasent day

I know! I'll ask the royal advisor!

That might seem a little weird, being Americas little brother, but England also wildly and widely influenced my history. A monarchy seemed like a good way to go, much less drama.  
America loves the elections and was disappointed when I chose England's choice over his.  
England wasn't. He bragged about it for 2 weeks. To which America sulked for a week.  
America can't stay mad or sad for long.

Even though I'm really sad America left, I can't say I'm not excited. I'm ecstatic! Tonight, I'll call America and tell him all the good stuff I did for my country!

I sit up in my red satin bed. I slip over the side and into my teddy slippers. I don't care what the royal family (playfully) says, I love them and will never grow up <3.

I comb my long glossy brown hair, and I wonder how I got it this. I remember seeing another lady at a G8 meeting wear hair like this, who was that lady? I let America cut it a lot, so how did it get this long?  
I like to wonder, my imagination is huge!

I throw on a red and blue horizontal-striped shirt and a pair of dark blue jeans. I put on my black tennis shoes with dark purple streaks. I tie up the light blue laces and open the door, not bothering to clean up the small mess I made in my wake.

I run down the stairs, waking up prince Kale and Princess Brittany (yes, I got that name from England. Get it Brit-any?! I'm sorry XD. All the names come from them both, America and I-gg-y)  
"Ugggg.... Why so early up in the morning Bealana?!" I hear from the princess's room.  
This'll be fun. I run back up the stairs to continue their waking-up-torture.  
"Sorry your majesties, I'm a little excited today. Plus, it's 8 am. Time for you to get up anyway."  
I giggle. "So wake up!" I sing-song.  
"Fiiinnnee." The prince and princess mutter.  
The queen laughs behind me. "Thank you kindly for waking them up."  
"Good morning, your highness! It was no problem, I quite enjoy it too!" I wink at her, causing her to laugh again.  
"And if I may ask, where are you off to today, Bealana?  
"Of corse you may ask, your majesty! I'm looking for a way to help the country any way I can!"  
My smile falls a bit.  
"Of corse. I know it will be hard without America, but we will try valiantly."  
"Thanks. Do you happen to know where the advisor is?"  
"He should be with the king. Their discussing new laws to avoid possible crimes for the future. They are in the library."  
"Thank you, your highness! Good day!"  
"To you too, Bealana!"  
I hear the queen chuckle as I run away.

I love the queen. She is such a nice lady. I run past doors and through corridors, waking up whoever is still asleep. The groans I hear just encourage me (plus it's fun waking the servants) to run faster. Gladly, I'm in good shape. Not ideal, as I am a new country who just went independent.

I run down past the music room, the bathroom (after using it, I had to go bad), and finally the library.  
I smooth down my shirt, and knock.  
"Come in." I hear the king emit (...I think he said "come in"..) painfully.  
I slowly open the doors, it creaking with every second. I peek in my head, eyes wide with shock.  
"Your majesty! Are you alright?!"  
"No need to fret, Bealana. I just have a sore throat. It'll pass with time. Anyway, state your business." He said with agony. I like him, how he takes his job and everybody seriously.  
I quickly file in and bow slightly. "Oh, I just wanted to know some issues in the country I could help solve." The king smiles, but says nothing. The advisor speaks for him:  
"Well, their aren't a lot of crime except for some robbery."  
"Robbery! Their are theives?! I'll get on the case! Where did you last see them?!" I said in badass- mode. If only I had my frying pan!

"Uhh... The guards are currently on the case. They won't need any help. Why don't you go ask some of the peasants?"  
"What a splendid idea! Thanks Teddy!"  
I run out the room, swinging my arms! I am so excited to do some work on this country!  
While I'm running, I can't help but dream about the future.  
Just imagine, someone strong like Germany's boss saying:  
"Bealana has conquered all of Russia and China! We have no choice but to hopefully ally with her!!"  
Me and America storming country's, taking over the world!

*******************  
"Teddy?" The King's hoarse laugh bellows throughout the room.  
"Well I um... It's Ted..." The advisor is to embarrassed. He should really tell Bealana to not call him teddy. Especially in public..  
He'll get her back tonight. >: E  
*************************

I run through the palace gates and down the dirt road.  
"Good day, captain!" I yell to the head guard, giving a salute.  
"To you too, m'lady!" He says smiling.  
I love how happy it is here!

I go through the market, smiling at the natives who don't always smile back at me.  
Understandable. It's early and most of them are servants or kitchen maids fetching food for the mister and mistress. And I don't know any of them, though they have heard of me.

I stop at a flower shop. I smile and wave to the old lady.  
"Ahh, a youth with manners these days. How can I help you today?"  
"Hiya! Would you happen to have any honey? I heard flower shops hold delicious honey!"  
"Our shipment comes at 10, in an hour. Until then, would you like a free rose? No body talks to me a lot, so I must give you a thank you gift!"  
"Oh, why thank you! You are the most kind!"  
She tenderly hands me a rose with thorns.  
"Thanks! I like them better with thorns, looks prettier!"  
"Really? I always thought so too! Thanks for stopping by!"  
"No problem, I'll stop by again. I didn't know peasants were this nice!"

I braid the rose into my hair stylishly. Beautiful!

*********  
Peasant? She was Royal?!  
But who? Surly not a princess..  
Then who?  
The old lady was lost in thoughts..  
***************

I skip down the road until I come across a wooden house, new because it has yet to be painted.  
I go and knock three times (in the palace, it is considered proper ________ ) on the door.  
30 seconds later, A short fat man sluggishly opens the door.  
"Good morning sir! I was wondering if you could tell me some issues going on in the country so far!"  
"Issues? Hmm.... People waking me up to damn early!" He yelled, then slammed the door in my face. Ouch. He had an accent from New York, a city America once showed me. It was pretty, at night, with all the lights.

Ok.. Well, I'm still determined!

An hour later..

Sigh. No problems, aside from  
Better plumbing  
More security  
An army camp  
A new name for the town

What silly recommendations!... That I will fix.  
I agree with the last one. I am in New Town, the first town built here. Can't say the name is very creative, but I'll change it and be a hero like America!

I skip towards the flower shop. I slow as I see a huge crowd in the building. The poor old lady must be panicking, she can't keep up with all this!

I push and politely shove my way through the mob of citizens, until I finally find her.  
"What's going on?! Are you alright?!" I ask her, then lead her to a safer and quieter place for someone of her age.  
"Yes, of corse dear! It's just... Are you Bealana?"  
I don't know if I should tell her, or keep my cover... I decided that since I don't know her, I can't trust her. Even if she was a nice old lady, she could turn out to be a old hag (although, I hate using that word).  
"No, of course not! .... Who is she?"  
"Bealana? She is the country in human form! Nobody really knows people of her kind's purpose.  
We've never seen her. Only pictures. She did her schooling in America and England, and when home never left the place gates. Or that we've seen her outside the gates. Yesterday was her birthday, too! We all celebrated! But I'm rambling on. We all want to meet her someday. And you have a remarkable resemblance..."  
"Wow! She sounds... Awesome! But anyway, can I buy some honey to make honey and lemon pops? My....Father's throat isn't very well." I hate lying, but I hate being good at it more so.

After a half hour, Rebecca's store finally clears.  
We exchange, money for honey, and bid farewell. I got a jar of honey for $2 (discount because she liked me).

I also decided to sight see for an hour. We don't have anything special yet, but it feels good to run around outside the castle. Besides this, I've never really left the castle to explore my own country!

When it begins to grow dark (5:30), I boisterously run back to the palace but make sure no citizen can see me.

"Captain! Open the gates!"  
"We can't, miss! The king gave orders to not let anyone in the palace!"  
"But it's me, Bealana!"  
"You're an anyone! Sorry!" Is he for real?!  
"Tsk! Well, can someone go get him?! I'm part of the Royal family!" What a mood killer!  
.....I am part of the Royal family, right? I'll have to ask England. He would know. Even if....  
Back to the present matter at hand. No more past thoughts right now.

"Alright, please wait here Bealana!" The captain regretfully says. I can just imagine how this'll go...

***************Bealana's imagination********  
"What?! Of corse let her in you fools! She is a part of the family!" The king bellows, angrily.  
"Does anybody besides me consider her that?! Let her in immediately!"  
The palace messenger trembles slightly, before bowing and running to the palace gates.  
*************************  
Ugg! Finally it opens.  
"I'm really sorry. We need to follow the Kings orders."  
That's it. I can't take it. I'm passive aggressive, and I'm mostly on passive. For very good reasons, and people like to keep it that way. (Aka... I snapped.)

"Do I mean nothing to anyone?! I am this country! The ground your walking on is me! I am the symbol of Bealana because I am Bealana! I am the superior messenger, I talk to other countries without needing an guard to back me up! I am immortal!! I should be treated like royalty, because whatever shape I'm in, YOUR IN! SO FUDGE OFF AND LISTEN TO ME WHEN I SAY I AM PART OF THE ROYAL FAMILY!! I WILL BE UNTIL THIS COUNTRY IS NOTHING MORE THAN AN ISLAND UNDER THE OCEAN!! UNTIL THE OBLIVION HAPPENS, I AM BEALANA!! TREAT ME WITH RESPECT!!"

I really wanted to punch him in the face. He was such a nice guy too.  
Then I snapped my fingers and he fell out of his daze. "NOW GET BACK TO WORK!!!"  
I screamed at him. He scrambled back to his post. Good, I rattled him. But I didn't feel like I won yet.

I noticed everyone wisely avoided me. Hiding in rooms, staring from corners hoping I didn't look (I did >: D) and whispering rumors about me. I didn't hear any, thankfully. I would have snapped again.  
I finally find my room, which took about a half hour- 45 minutes because I really wasn't aiming for my room. Just scaring the servants and wandering, letting my anger settle.

My clock says 6:14 pm. Is it best to call America now? I really need to talk to someone, but not him in this mood. He'll get scared of me, like always. Plus it won't be fun and I'll waste my time.

What about England? He'll understand my pain. The only downside is, I haven't spoken to him a long while. I alwaysed wondered why we haven't been talking for a couple years. And by couple I mean 52. We were close my kid and teenage years. Now that I'm a young adult in human terms, he hasn't said a word at all to me, despite our close relationship years back and all the voicemail.

I close my eyes. Maybe today he'll answer? I miss him. He was like a big step-brother to me.

Poke, touch, press. One by one, the keys are pressed downwards.  
Ring ring ring!  
"Yes, who is it?"  
"E-England?"  
"....."  
"Hi, I'm just calling to.. Um...", This got kinda awkward. It was a heat of the moment kinda thing?  
"To say hello and to have a chat... If you don't mind. Its been a while, mister Bushy Brows, haha."  
It was a terrible joke, but he knew I was joking. Right?  
"O-oh hello Bealana. I wasn't expecting you.. I can talk for a minute." Yes! Score 1 fo' me!  
"Ok, but just to warn you, I just snapped. At some poor palace guard. Well... It was the chief.."  
He chuckles at that. "You have to watch your temper, Bealana. He is protecting you too."

 

"I know... It's just.. I feel under appreciated, you know? Like, I am important! I am a personification of the land, for crying out loud!"  
England did know, I knew that. He was the black sheep of Europe. No country liked him that much, except for me. And if people were hiding it, to which I have no clue why they would.  
"Oh Bealana, their always going to be like that. But remember, you're more then they think of you."

"And guess what? l learned something today. Since I went independent, I had my first real birthday Yesterday! Pfft, as if the other 116 years didn't count, amiright?!" I joked. Something crashed loudly and a liquid fall over the floor on the other end of the line.  
"I-independent?! How dare America leave you like, like this?! You are guileless, friable, and-"  
"He didn't leave me completely alone. He got me an ally! And I can take care of myself, I had some good teachers."  
"*sigh* All right, but I'm still angry at him. May I ask.. Whom?"  
"...Sealand~san!"  
He then speaks in a strained tone: "I'm going to have a little chat with America."

I talked with him for another couple minutes, complaining about my day and telling funny stories, him chuckling at some, scorning me for (thankfully) none.

"It has been a lovely time talking with you, but I must go now. Good bye Bea-"  
"Wait, Iggy! I.. Have to ask you something.."  
"Don't call me that! .. What is it?"  
"Why... Did you not talk to me at all? We were almost brothers, you and I! I missed you!"  
"Bealana, not everyone wanted us to be siblings," he corrected-But he didn't. Not really, I'm the man and woman of the house now.  
"Furthermore, I didn't talk to you because you needed to learn independence. Not having allies to help hold your ground." He fibbed.  
"Liar! Tell me the real reason!!"  
"I.. Really can't Bealana. I must go now. Say hello to the Queen for me-." Click The line went dead.  
That England can be so.. Dramatic! Thanks for pissing me off more, Iggy!!

It's only 6:27. I guess I'll just draw - the honey pops! That'll cheer me up!

A very messy but fun hour later..

Finally! 15 pops for the king!  
Running to his room, I set each wrapped pop on the nightstand, with his card: Here you go, sir! Hope your throat gets better soon! Love, Bealana~ (p.s. Give one to the queen).

Perfect! And it's only 7:07! I am in a great mood and can call America now.

A very very loud and happy 10 minutes later from taking several wrong turns because Bealana~chan wasn't paying attention (like always)....

"Boop! Beep! Ring ring!" I giggle at my silliness. I acted like such a child sometimes!

"The hero speaking!"  
"The hero's sidekick speaking!"  
"Bealana?! One sec!" I hear some beeps on the other end. Probably putting it on speaker. I know in the New YorkUS, it's not always easy to hear something in the subways. From personal experience.  
"Yeah, hiya! I gotta tell you a lot of stuff I did today!!  
"Did you do something really heroic, dude?!"  
"Not really! But I did try, and that's what counts, right?!"  
"'Not really, bro! You tried and failed, when there is always something to do!!" This is starting to go downhill...  
"Well, I'll definitely do something heroic tomorrow!"  
"You better dude, or else I'll have to get a new sidekick! *enter Americas laugh here*"  
"Ok I will! *enter a fake girly laugh here*" He is kidding, right? He does take heroism very seriously.  
"But anyway, I made honey pops and went sightseeing and talked to a nice old lady and talked to England and-"  
"Wait, you talked to England? I thought you dudes weren't speaking."

"We weren't, but I missed him so I called him. I don't think he knew it was me, but nonetheless he answered. Why wasn't he talking to me, anyway? Was he mad at me or something?"  
"About that, England called me. Yelling at me about how I left you alone and all, so I.. Um... Said 'shut it Limey! You did the same thing, leaving Bealana alone for about half a century!!' And.. He started crying and saying it wasn't his fault and he missed you- just kidding! The hero got you, right?! *his really awesomely annoying laugh*" 

He did get me actually. That's not even funny, America!!

"But anyway, what he really said was this:  
'*sigh* tell her I'm sorry and I hope she forgives me. I ignored her because, for the first time, I felt embarrassed for someone. Her. I felt ashamed to be seen with her. Look at me, I'm strong England taken down by his own little ex-brother twice!! While she on the other hand, she is already very strong for such a new country. I had to make the choice of my feelings rather then her feelings. I thought she was embarrassed, but I know her better now. She was just in sad-agony over the years from our lost friendship, and now is lonely. The guilt has and still is eating me up from the inside. Lesson learned- others feelings matter, no more mister selfish. Well, not as much. So, please forgive me Bealana."

"Wow, America! You have a really good UK voice. Did he really say all that? You must have a great memory- Wait did! England?! Your on the line?! I-is it a three way call?!"

"Yes, I figured this was the best way to apologize to you, lo-"

"Best. Day. Ever!! Thanks America and England! But.. It would be better if you visited, I guess."

"Anyway, back to subject. I'm so sorry. Your like my little sister-" 

"AHEM." America loudly clears his throat.

"Ok, almost little sister. America, you twat! So, may I ask the impossible task of us becoming friends again?"

"Oh England, you've already been forgiven. Without even asking. I missed you!"

"Seriously?! You already forgive the dude for leaving for like, 50 years?! Bro, you must have a heart of gold or something!"

"Really, Bealana? Thank you! And again, I am truly sorry."

"No problem.... Iggy."  
America died of laughter, as did I.  
"W-what, you! How dare you call me Iggy I have told you SEVERAL times not to call me such a .... Name! It's was America, wasn't it?! Did he tell you to say that? Bloody git, America!!"  
That's all I heard because I started laughing so hard tears were running down my face.

It was a great day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please tell me suggestions in the comments below.  
> Like, say that you don't like Bealana being to perky or something.  
> Anything I can do to improve!  
> Plus, things are a little to perfect in the story rn.  
> Time to add... Sad.. Stuff.  
> I really am an awkward child.
> 
> Thanks for reading!

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! Please read tags before you read this story! Thanks for reading! We really appreciate it! Please let us know what you liked or didn't in the comments! We love hard criticism (that's strange to say but we are weird) because without it, we won't improve that much!  
> Argg! I just can't get America write (get it XD I'm so sorry XD)!!  
> He needs to be more America-y!! >: (  
> Expect changes for this pre-chapter from me and my editor in the future.
> 
> Anyway, anything you guys don't like? Please tell me in the comments below 
> 
> Thanks so much for taking time out of your day to read this!  
> I really appreciate it!  
> :" D I always wanted to publish a story
> 
> Also, She has a remarkable resemblance to Hungary. Hair and some of her personality + attitude.  
> Not so much as facial features, tho  
> Why? Hungary is awesome!!  
> Luv ya!


End file.
